sensitive p
by yaya-chii
Summary: what if sono-san got pregnant m-p fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'SCOOP! Our latest news today is about a type of medicine that some scientist recently medicine can make male pregnant!'Seiji-kun and Sono-san were lying on the bed after an all-night love making,as they heard this news on the television they can't stop from being surprised.

"Interesting"Sono-san murmured

"Ehhh…What?"

"The news I mean"

"I know but…..Sono-san do you want to get errrr…pregnant?"

"Hmmm…..Why? do you want to have one from me?

"Well…umm I like to but I'm still young you know…."

"Hehe as expected.."

"Sono-san and you? If you like we can you know?"

"Well…..I'll wait"

'Sono-san is really a nice person'Seiji-kun said to he looked at the man's sexy face.

"Sono-san round 2"

"Hehe okay!"he said kissing Seiji-kun hungrily,while Seiji respond touching the man's chest and grabbing his cock then rubbing it."Ahh!"Sono moned in he moned he felt something hard was slowly and carefully entering his tight opening then trusting him cried in pleasure as he felt the warm liquid in his stomach.

_The next morning……._

"Seiji-kun…..Seiji-kun wake up!"

"Sono-san?"

"Oh…geez are you alright you're a bit hot"Sono said placing a hand on Seiji's forehead.

"Ummm….my head is aching a bit"

"Ohh….I'm going out right now to get some coffee,well I can pass by the drugstore to get some aspirins for you"

"Sono-san you don't have to"

"No it's ok"

_In the drugstore_

"Hello sir,how may I help you?"

"I want some aspirins,please"

"Ok,just wait a minute"

As Sono wait for the aspirins he noticed a man near him buying the medicine that can make males pregnant.

"Sir these are the aspirins,do you have anything else to buy?"

"I want some of those"Sono indicated the medicine that was buying the man near him.

"……ok"

As he walked to Seiji's house he sighed as he think that maybe he got possessed by the devil that moment he buyed those medicine.

"Im here"

"Ah!Sono-san"Seiji was sitting on the chair doing work.

"You shoudnt work you know,you're sick!"

"Yes but the deadline is tomorrow I have 10 more pages to go"

"Ok then I'll help but take your medicine first"

"Ok"Seiji respond looking at the him as the man headed towards the kitchen.

Sono was pouring some water in the glass but he was curious about the male pregnant medicine that he'd opened instructions say that:

_Take this medicine 3 times a day__ before meals and after a week you can get pregnant._

Suddenly he taked one of this medicines then drink the glass of water.'I got possessed by the devil again he said to himself'as he head towards the room where his lover was working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been nearly 2 weeks since Sono finished taking the pills and yet nothing didn't felt any symptoms of pregnancy so maybe the medicine didn't work after kinda reliefed but at the same time dissapointed he sighed finishing the last touches of his latest one was different from the others because for the first time in his life he wrote a shoujo manga that got amazingly was really surprised when he heard this too.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted the man's standing up he headed towards the door only finding a very drunk Seiji in front of him.

'Sono-sannnn...'he said greeting him with a hug.

'You've been drinking again aren't you?'

'…..Noooooo I'm nottt'

'Geez what should I do with you' he sighed taking the man to the bedroom but then he felt Seiji's hands going down to his private parts.A moane escaped from his mouth as Seiji stroke his half erected member.

They both layed on the bed devouring each other toungues and feeling the heat of the other one's then undressed them both and immediatly after he teased Sono's nipples and two men stroke each other for a while but then Seiji started to prepare the other man.

Sono shivered as he felt Seiji's fingers inside the man pulled out he felt the other man's cock entering him felt really hot inside adjusted himself and then gave a signal to Seiji to start moving.

The dark-haired man slowly trusted his member to his lover but after a while their pace got faster and both came and then immediatly felt asleep wrapped on each others arms.

Sono woke up feeling rather the urge to vomit he ran to the bathroom trowing up almost everything that he ate last thought of him being pregnant ran into his mind but it vanished as soon as he noticed Seiji woking up from his slumber.

'Good morning'he said smiling at the man.'Want some coffee?'.

'Good morning Sono-san'the other man said with a blush.'It's ok I'll be going now so I dont really have time for breakfast...and umm...sorry for last night'

'It's nothing but really Seiji avoid drinking too much'

'...sorry'

As Seiji went out Sono's thoughts of pregnancy started to ran again.'What if he was really pregnant?Will Seiji still love him?'.With this weight on his shoulders he bravely took his jacket and gone to the nearest drugstore.


End file.
